Whatever I do
by Lily Ruthven
Summary: Nach Sunnydale.. in jeder freien Minute muss Buffy an IHN denken, bis sie begreift, warum. Wenn ihr es gelesen habt, hinterlasst doch bitte nen kurzen Kommentar : Daanke!


**Whatever I do...**

Disclaimer: Buffy & Co gehören leider nach wie vor Joss Whedon und ich habe mir die Leutchen nur ausgeliehen und verspreche sie wieder unbeschädigt zurückzugeben.

* * *

Ich saß auf einer Bank vor einem kleinen Häuschen und genoss die ersten warmen Frühlingstage. Bis auf das leise Vogelgezwitscher war es ruhig. Ich hob mein Gesicht den wärmenden Strahlen entgegen und genoss die wohltuhende Wärme ... und die Stille. 

Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ich wirklich Ruhe hatte. Erstaunlich, nicht wahr? Man sollte meinen, ich hätte seit dem Untergang von Sunnydale und der Berufung so vieler anderer Jägerinnen genügend Zeit und Ruhe gehabt. Leider war dem nicht so. Der Rat der Wächter musste neu aufgebaut und die Jägerinnen auf ihre Aufgabe vorbereitet werden. Das blieb natürlich an uns - den Scoobies - hängen. Und ganz nebenbei hieß es für mich natürlich noch nachts auf Vampir- und Dämonenjagd zu gehen.

In den letzten Monaten hatte ich aber auch viel von der Welt gesehen. Es hatte mir wirklich Spaß gemacht, durch die Welt zu reisen und Jägerinnen zu finden. Es hatte mich abgelenkt. Es war keine Zeit geblieben, um einfach nur da zu sitzen und nachzudenken. Keine Zeit für Gedanken an die Vergangenheit. Ich hatte so viel zu tun, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, an die letzten Ereignisse in Sunnydale zu denken.

Nachdem wir also eine Zeit lang durch die Weltgeschichte gereist waren, hatten wir uns jetzt erst einmal in England niedergelassen. Wir, das waren: Giles, Willow, Kennedy, Xander, Dawn und ich. Faith war mit Robin nach Cleveland gezogen, um den dortigen Höllenschlund im Auge zu behalten.

Jedenfalls waren wir sechs jetzt in England. Wir kümmerten uns nicht nur um den Neuaufbau des Wächterrates, sondern auch um den Aufbau der ersten Jägerinnen-Schule überhaupt. Giles hatte für uns ein kleines gemütliches Häuschen in der Nähe von London gekauft. Ein Haus, in dem wir Ruhe finden und uns entspannen konnten, was aber nicht oft vorkam. Natürlich hatten wir auch ein Stadthaus direkt in London, aber hin und wieder brauchten auch wir einfach mal eine kleine Auszeit. Mittlerweile konnten wir uns sogar alle zusammen öfters eine Verschnaufpause gönnen.

Und heute war einer dieser Tage. Wir hatten uns dieses Wochenende frei genommen. Nach all den Monaten war es das wirklich erste freie Wochenende, dass wir hatten. Ich sollte froh sein, endlich mal zwei Tage keinen Stress zu haben und mich nicht mit den jungen Jägerinnen herumplagen zu müssen. Aber ich war es nicht. Warum? Weil ich an diesen Tagen - so wie heute - Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Aber ich wollte nicht nachdenken. Ich wollte nicht an Sunnydale denken, nicht an den Höllenschlund, nicht an Vampire und Dämonen, nicht an ... Spike.

Zum Teil gelang es mir auch ganz gut, jedenfalls was den Teil mit Sunnydale, Höllenschlund und Dämonen betraf. Bei Spike gelang mir das leider nicht. An meinen freien Tagen dachte ich fast ständig an ihn. Ich erinnerte mich dann an unsere Begegnungen - die Guten, wie auch an die weniger Guten; an unsere Gespräche, die wir geführt hatten; an die Nächte, die wir zusammen verbracht hatten. An alles.

Erst in den letzten Wochen war mir etwas klar geworden: Ich vermisste ihn. Ich vermisste seine Stimme, sein Lachen, seine wunderschönen blauen Augen, die mich so oft zärtlich angesehen hatten. Ich vermisste seine Flüche und seine Streitereien mit Xander. Ich vermisste die Stunden, in denen er einfach nur für mich da war. Er schien immer genau zu wissen, wann ich ihn brauchte. Oft saß er stundenlang schweigend neben mir, weil er wusste, dass ich Trost brauchte. Trost, den mir meine Freunde nicht geben konnten. Oder er hörte mir einfach nur zu, wenn ich jemanden zum Reden brauchte.

Aber ich vermisste noch etwas. Etwas, dass ich mir endlich selbst eingestehen musste. Ich vermisste seinen Geruch, seine Hände, die über meine Haut streichelten; seinen kühlen Körper, der sich leidenschaftlich an meinen erhitzten drängte. Ja, auch den Sex mit Spike vermisste ich.

"Hey, Buffy, was ist, kommst du endlich? Wir wollten doch heute endlich mal ein bisschen shoppen gehen!" riss mich Wilow aus meinen Gedanken. Sie stand lachend am Auto und winkte mir zu. Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass wir heute nach London fahren und mal so richtig nett einkaufen wollten. Das hatten wir schon lange geplant, aber nie hatten wir Zeit dafür.

"Ich hol nur schnell meine Jacke, dann können wir los. Falls die anderen auch soweit sind" rief ich ihr zu, während ich schnell in das Haus ging. Ich rannte in mein Zimmer und holte meine Jacke. Als ich wieder runter kam, warteten Xander und Dawn schon auf mich. Ich schob meine trüben Gedanken beiseite und freute micht auf einen schönen Tag mit meinen Freunden.

Ein paar Stunden später schlenderten wir gemütlich durch eines der zahlreichen Kaufhäuser. Es war bereits das dritte, dass wir unsicher machten. Wir hatten schon einige Sachen gekauft - Kleider, Kosmetika und anderen Kleinkram. So viel Spaß hatten wir wirklich schon lange nicht mehr. Wir hatten beschlossen, nach diesem Haus noch irgendwo etwas trinken zu gehen. Den Abend würde wir dann gemütlich zu Hause mit einigen der neuen DVDs und einer großen Schüssel Popcorn verbringen. Als wir auf den Ausgang zusteuerten, fiel mein Blick auf die Jacken und Mäntel.

"Geht ihr schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach. Ich möchte nur kurz was schauen" sagte ich leicht abwesend.  
"Ist ok, aber beeil dich ja Buffy" antwortete Dawn und zog Xander schon mal zum Ausgang. Willow und Kennedy folgten ihnen. Ich steuerte auf die Mäntel zu. Auf einen der Mäntel, die dort hingen. Einen schwarzen Ledermantel. Ich blieb davor stehen und sah ihn mir an. Er ähnelte dem von Spike.  
Ehe ich es mich versah, hatte ich den Mantel genommen und ihn an der Kasse bezahlt.

Stunden später lag ich im Bett und wälzte mich hin und her. Ich konnte einfach nicht richtig einschlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schloss, sah ich Spike vor mir. Wie er da stand, von hellem Licht umgeben. Ich hatte meine Finger mit seinen verschränkt; vielleicht hatte ich es getan, um ihm Kraft zu geben, vielleicht, weil ich ihn noch einmal berühren wollte, bevor es zu spät war.

"Ich liebe dich", hatte ich gesagt und er hatte es mir nicht geglaubt. Ich hatte es damals ja selbst nicht wahr haben wollen. Ich hatte diese Worte gesagt, weil ich dachte, dass er das gerne hören würde, bevor es zu spät war. Vielleicht sagte ich sie aber auch, weil es stimmte und ich ihn wirklich liebte.

Die späte Erkenntnis traf mich mit voller Wucht. Ich hatte ihn geliebt. Liebte ihn eigentlich noch immer.

Plötzlich hielt ich es in meinem Zimmer nicht mehr aus. Ich brauchte dringend frische Luft. Schnell zog ich mich an, schnappte den neuen Mantel und ging raus. Dort setzte ich mich auf die Bank. Ich fragte mich, warum ich es erst jetzt erkannte. Warum wurde mir erst jetzt klar, das sich ihn tatsächlich geliebt hatte? Jetzt, da es zu spät war. Spike war tot. Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr sagen, dass ich es wirklich ernst gemeint hatte.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und starrte in den Sternenhimmel. Vielleicht war er ja jetzt irgendwo da oben. Ich hoffte es für ihn. Er hatte es letztendlich verdient.

"Spike", flüsterte ich, "falls du mich da oben doch irgendwie hören solltest, ich liebe dich!" Ich zog den Mantel enger um mich und merkte erst jetzt, dass mir Tränen die Wange herunter liefen.

"Buffy, willst du nicht wieder rein kommen? Du sitzt jetzt schon seit einer Stunde hier draußen" hörte ich plötzlich Giles neben mir sagen.  
"Buffy?" Als ich nicht reagierte, setzte er sich neben mich auf die Bank und sah mich fragend an. Noch während ich mir die Tränen wegwischte, antwortete ich: "Mir geht es gut. Ich komme gleich ins Haus."

Schweigend reichte er mir ein Taschentuch. Ich nahm es und putzte mir die Nase. Dann fragte er: "Buffy, was ist los?" Ich antwortete nicht; schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Wenn du reden willst, ich bin für dich da .. ich höre dir immer zu." Er stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf das Haus zu. Plötzlich brach es aus mir heraus: "Ich vermisse ihn!" Ich musste es einfach jemandem erzählen.

"Ich kann nachts nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Jede Nacht träume ich von ihm. In jeder verdammten Nacht geht Sunnydale erneut unter. Immer wieder träume ich von unserem Kampf; sehe ihn glühend in der Höhle stehen. Jede Nacht sage ich ihm, dass ich ihn liebe und immer antwortet er 'Tust du nicht, aber schön, dass du es gesagt hast.'" Wieder fange ich an zu weinen.

"Und immer, wenn ich dann aufwache, sage ich: 'Aber es ist wahr!' Und das ist es ! Er ist für mich - für uns - gestorben, ohne zu erfahren, dass ich ihn wirklich liebe - geliebt habe. Ich hasse mich dafür ! Warum habe ich es damals selbst nicht wahr haben wollen? Warum erst jetzt? Er ist tot und ich vermisse ihn ! Es tut so weh ..." Jetzt heulte ich wie ein kleines Kind. Giles, der sich wieder zu mir gesetzt hatte, nahm mich tröstend in den Arm. Nach einer Ewigkeit hatte ich mich wieder beruhigt.

"Danke fürs Zuhören!" Ich fasste mich wieder. "Wir sollten wirklich reingehen, es wird bald hell."

Giles nickte, stand auf und ging voran. Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf die verblassenden Sterne.

"Ich liebe dich Spike - von ganzem Herzen!"

Während ich mich zum Haus umwandte, konnte ich deutlich seine Stimme hören: "Ich weiß, luv, ich weiß und ich liebe dich auch Jägerin!"

ENDE


End file.
